


Не спорь с Галахадом

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Мерлин проиграл пари.





	Не спорь с Галахадом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Kyokka Suigetsu

Его руки стянуты шелковыми лентами. Сама мысль о том, что эти нелепые кусочки скользкой ткани могут удержать кого-либо — а тем более Мерлина — смешна. Но шелк приятно охватывает запястья и создает иллюзию контроля.

Это самое ужасное.

По условиям пари Мерлин не может шевелиться. Не может дернуть руками, легко выскальзывая из смехотворных уз. Не может стянуть еще один проклятый кусок ткани, которым Гарри завязал его глаза десятью минутами ранее. Не может запрокинуть голову, чтобы застонать. Не может толкнуться бедрами вверх, вгоняя член глубоко в жаркую, тесную глотку.

Гарри выиграл, а значит, Мерлин должен подчиниться.

Поначалу это даже забавно. Чувства обостряются: по шорохам он определяет, какой из предметов одежды только что отправился на пол; чуть просевший край кровати — Гарри вернулся в постель; горячий вздох, осевший на коже, и странное, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, нависшего над ним тела, завершают картинку. 

Гарри медлит, как будто не может решить, что же сделать с ним в следующий момент. А потом прикасается. Только руками. Скользит пальцами по его лицу, краю рта — Мерлин не удержавшись прихватывает их губами и тут же получает за это легкую оплеуху, которой оказывается достаточно, чтобы трансформировать легкий зуд желания в волной нарастающее возбуждение. Гарри не задерживается на одном месте долго — оглаживает острые ключицы, проводит по впалому животу, оставляет без внимания полувозбужденный член и стискивает ягодицы, вырывая у Мерлина приглушенный стон.

Все кажется другим. Более ярким. Острым. Насыщенным. Терпким.

На смену легким касаниям рук приходят губы. Жадные. Влажные. Гарри делает долгие паузы между поцелуями: висок, подбородок, шея... На ней он задерживается, посасывая нежную кожу до тех пор, пока на ней, судя по жжению, не расцветает багровое пятно засоса. Удовлетворенно стонет, когда Мерлин еле заметно дергается, пока он оставляет еще один на полдюйма ниже, и двигается дальше — лижет пресс, потираясь гладковыбритым подбородком о живот и вдруг исчезает.

Напряжение, сковавшее Мерлина, лишь увеличивается. Он ждет прикосновения, поцелуя — хоть чего-нибудь — слишком долго. Секунда, две, три. На десятой он раздраженно шипит и прислушивается.

Облегчение, пронзившие его с головы до пят, когда знакомые губы прижимаются к его бедру, не должно быть таким сильным — это не то касание, не там, где оно нужнее всего, и Мерлин стонет от удовольствия и раздражения одновременно, чуть морщась, когда слышит тихий смех Гарри.

Он уже распахивает губы, собираясь высказать наглецу все, что он думает о его жалких сексуальных фантазиях, когда Гарри, резко перехватив его член рукой, насаживается на него ртом. Возмущение разом вылетает из его головы, оставляя лишь чистейшее блаженство, медленно выжигающее мозг. 

Гарри движется медленно, размеренно, смакуя каждое движение, вбирая его член почти полностью, то охватывая губами одну лишь головку. Иногда он выпускает его из влажного плена, слизывая капли смазки, иногда просто обжигает дыханием — и эта нехитрая ласка действует едва ли не сильнее, чем чувство сжимающейся вокруг члена глотки.

Гарри контролирует все. Скорость. Последовательность. Силу. Контролирует Мерлина. Топит его в своей жажде, нежности, чувствах, не давая лишний раз вздохнуть. Нужно совсем немного. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы Мерлин выпал за грань, куда Гарри так старательно его толкает.

Он впивается пальцами в натянутые до предела ленты и шумно вздыхает, растворяясь в их разделенном на двоих безумстве. 

И хриплый стон Гарри, буквально выдаивающего капли спермы, — лучшая награда его покладистости.

Что ж. Возможно ему стоит позволить Гарри выигрывать пари почаще.


End file.
